Animals have been vital to humans for survival and companionship for many centuries. Some animals are raised for food and clothing while other animals are raised primarily for companionship. Dogs and cats are examples of domestic animals that are bred and maintained for human companionship.
In order to make the lives of domestic animals more comfortable, many types of animal enclosures and animal beds have been developed. For larger animals such as large dogs, these animal enclosures may be outside enclosures that prevent the animal from leaving an area (e.g., a dog run or dog house) and provide a place for the dog to rest, eat and sleep.